An Evening of Unwinding
by PrismaticDoll
Summary: Hermione has been working herself to the bone on her new Creature Regulation case. To the point where she stopped caring for her own self. When beau, Draco Malfoy, finds her completely worn-out and tattered, he coerces his stubborn witch into a night of TLC. This is based a few months following my Unforeseen Evening/Irrational Evening oneshots.


I'm back!

I wrote this lovely oneshot about 4 or 5 months ago...life has just been crazy, and I keep coming back to edit it and not posting it. So I'm finally saying to hell with it and posting it before I edit it into eternity.

To those who are waiting on my Frozen trilogy finale, I do apologize! This is why I typically stick to oneshots...I am planning to still finish that story. I'm just not entirely sure when that is.  
Right now my main love seems to be Dramione fics... 

So for all you Dramione fans...please enjoy!  
(And if you haven't already, please read the original oneshots that lead into this one.. **.An Irrational Evening** and **An Unforeseen Evening** , thank you!) 

* * *

Hermione trudged her way through the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, her eyes determinedly fixated on the lifts. She was exhausted. No, not just exhausted. She was drained, debilitated, completely and utterly spent. She felt like she could sleep for five days straight without any assistance from a sleeping draught. 

She had been working on a new case for the Magical Creature Regulations Department on the mistreatment of centaurs. It had been the most time consuming and draining case she has faced since having been recruited to the team. A rogue gang of wizards had been targetting centaurs for game, further feeding into the dangerous hostility already existing between wizarding folk and centaurs. 

Every day Hermione was traveling with her colleagues from forest to forest and herd to herd trying to obtain any eye-witness accounts or evidence that would help them find the perpetrators. It had been a grueling, dangerous process. Most of the centaur tribes were not keen to assist them (to put it lightly), even if it was all in attempts to aid their own species. The centaurs didn't much care for any sort of intrusion...especially with this crew of wizarding thugs already on the loose in their territory. Their pride wouldn't allow it. 

Hermione was regularly returning to their headquarters covered in fresh scratches and blossoming bruises. She had been lucky to avoid any broken bones during the investigation. At worst, she had only suffered from a couple of dislocated fingers. It was nothing that a healer couldn't mend in a jiff. In fact, that was precisely where Hermione was heading to at that very moment. 

This day had been particularly taxing. But it was not in vain. The team finally had a breakthrough on the case and immediately sent word to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione was positive that within a few days time a court date would be set. She had plenty of time to gather all the data needed to find rightful justice for the centaurs (no matter if they would appreciate it or not). 

But, for now, all Hermione was focused on was getting to the healers' quarters and then straight home for a long night's rest. Thank Godric it was also the weekend. 

A steel grip on her arm jolted her from her reverie of a warm meal and curling up with a new novel. Twirling around, she was startled to discover Draco Malfoy holding her steady at the elbow. 

It was actually quite a rarity to see him here. Draco only came to the Ministry for evaluations on his latest potions. His new potion, a revolutionary cure for Spattergroit, was not to be reviewed by the Ministry until Monday. He was two days early. "Draco? What are you doing here?" 

Draco didn't reply. Instead, he scanned her face with intensity, taking in the newly adorned wounds. Not even an hour ago Hermione had dodged a centaur's kick by diving into a thorn bush. The proof of her tumble still stung at her cheeks and jawline. Draco's hand slid down her sleeve and caught at the tears in the fabric. A soft "tsk" escaped his lips but nothing more before he turned on his heel, proceeding to drag Hermione along behind him by the wrist. 

Momentarily baffled, Hermione struggled against him when she realized he was guiding her to the departure fireplaces. "Draco, what in the bloody hell is wrong with you!? I still have a report to complete!" Witches and wizards alike were stopping to stare as the couple passed. Hermione felt her face flush at becoming such a spectacle. She reached for her wand and casted a swift repelling spell. Draco's hand rebounded away, freeing her. Draco snapped around, a sneer already gracing his pointed features. Hermione straightened her shoulders while brushing a wild curl away from her face, "You don't need to drag me around like a bloody child, Draco!" 

Draco rounded on her. His voice, which started off alarmingly quiet, gradually rose until it was echoing off the high ceiling, "Not a child? Have you seen yourself!? You look like you've been fighting the Whomping Willow! You are covered in blood and dirt! Your robes are in tatters! Your hair is filled with twigs! You have sodding bags under your eyes that prove you haven't slept properly in days! This fucking case has been wringing you dry. You are going to drop dead if somebody doesn't take care of you. You are clearly not capable." His voice softened when he noticed the harshness in his tone. "I know you are passionate about your work. Believe me, I do. But I am no longer standing aside and watching as you work yourself to death. So I'm taking matters into my own hands." 

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together in outrage. Her cheeks were on fire. He spoke as if she were a kid that needed to be chaperoned. "How dare you! I am a highly capable and independent witch, in case you have forgotten! I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much for the concern!" With that, Hermione turned and stormed off for the elevators once more, her head held high. 

She forced herself to ignore the open-mouthed onlookers. It was common knowledge that Draco and Hermione had been dating for the last few months, but people still found them fascinating...for some bloody reason. Hermione scowled. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her stomach. Before she could react, she was spun around and hoisted into the air to be thrown unceremoniously over Draco's shoulder. His forearm wrapped tightly around her thighs, holding her securely to him. 

Hermione grabbed at the back of his dress robes to steady herself. She was postively seething. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Put me the bloody hell down! NOW!" She kicked and pounded her hands, but it made no difference. Draco's back was solid and unwavering...damn him for being so bloody fit. The prat didn't even flinch. It was only a moment before Draco was yelling into the Floo Network and practically tossing Hermione into the green flames. 

Hermone stumbled out of the fireplace of her sitting room. She was just able to catch herself on the loveseat before she could faceplant into the flooring. Emerald flames lit up her sitting room, announcing Draco's arrival. Hermione whirled around, wand at the ready, but Draco was way ahead of her. He disarmed her, sending her wand sailing into the hallway. "How...how dare you," she gasped. "In my own home-!" 

Panting, Draco tossed his own wand onto the ottoman before advancing on Hermione with a scowl that froze her words in her throat. Just as she was gathering her wits to speak, he scooped her into his arms. She fought against his embrace in an attempt to escape, but Draco held fast. "Hermione -oof!" Hermione landed a blow on his side. "Hermione, bloody stop already! Can't you see I'm worried about you!?" Her movements slowed. "I haven't seen you properly in two weeks...when I finally do, you look like you've been lost in the Forbidden Forest the entire sodding time." Draco's warm breath ghosted down the side of Hermione's neck, easing her. Her arms dropped limply to her sides in renewed exhaustion as she leaned into Draco for support. 

Draco hummed in appreciation. The vibration nearly lulling Hermione to sleep right there in the middle of her sitting room. Unfortunately, her brain didn't turn off quite so easily. She shoved at his chest to meet his eyes. "Why were you at the Ministry today?" 

"I finished the potion earlier than expected and the Ministry was eager to get their hands on it for assessment." Draco's eyes were roaming her face once more. "I was also hoping I'd get the chance to see you. Lucky me, not only did I find you...but I also got to parade you around like a trophy." He smirked slyly. "...A beaten trophy in dire need of a good polish, but a trophy nonetheless" Hermione bristled at the memory. Draco shook with laughter. 

"Don't think I'll forgive you that easily...oh Godric," Hermione froze, realizing the gossip would soar like rapidfire. "Monday is going to be undoubtably horrid." Hermione rubbed at her face as she sank onto the loveseat. She could already imagine it now...the badgering and teasing from the other Ministry workers. Not to mention, the string of questions that their new romance-obsessed intern would no doubt have prepared for her... 

Hermione sighed into her hands. She had never enjoyed being the center of attention, aside from in recognition of her hard work, of course. As it were, it was unavoidable when one of your best friends is the Chosen One. Additionally, Hermione couldn't have imagined that she would date someone who was equally destined to be in the limelight just as much as Harry Potter. Then again...she also never even fancied the notion that she would one day find herself with romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy. 

"It can't possibly be as bad as the Daily Prophet crashing our first date," Draco soothed. "I still have to pay back Blaise for that one...that bloke's fondness for mischief is a downright pain sometimes." 

Hermione scoffed in agreement. Removing her hands from her face, she found that, in the time she had been having a minor mental breakdown, Draco had whipped her up a steaming mug of tea along with a plate of sandwiches and fresh fruit. Hermione's stomach growled so loud, Draco nearly spilt the tea when he whooped out a laugh. 

Hermione accepted the refreshments with a glare that didn't quite hide her smile. She had come to learn rather quickly in their relationship just how much she liked Draco's laugh. She got to hear it a lot more lately. It was warmer than she would have imagined. 

Draco noticed her smile and gave her an easy wink. Hermione's cheeks flared to life, provoking another laugh. He still loved getting reactions from her. Hermione wondered if that would ever change...not that she necessarily minded... 

She bit into a sandwich as Draco snagged his wand from the ottoman and disappeared from the room. Hermione hadn't eaten anything the entire day aside from a bagel while running out the door (or moreso, through the Floo). By the time she was finishing her tea, Draco had returned, wiping his palms on his trousers. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What have you been up to?" 

Draco shrugged. "Just finished readying the bath." When both of Hermione's eyebrows shot up, Draco raised his hands as though in surrender, although a smile pulled at his lips. "Have you looked in the mirror? You look a fright." Hermione's mouth popped open at his audacity. 

"Excuse me-" 

Draco was at her side and guiding her down the hall before she could finish. He knew soaking in a hot bath was a weak spot for her. Only just over three months into their relationship and it felt like they had been dating for ages. 

The bathroom smelled heavenly. Her tub was overflowing with bubbles the color of mint green and lilac. Steam was trailing up from the tub, pulling with it a calming scent of lavender with an undertone of something else...an earthy sort of musk that reminded her of Draco. Draco noticed her curious expression. "Its a new blend. It'll help heal your wounds quicker and soften your skin...that, and I would rather not smell like a field of flowers." 

Hermione stared at him as the meaning clicked into place. "You can't be serious..." Hermione and Draco had been intimate many of times. So many times that Hermione had lost count. But bathing had always been a private matter done separately. Hermione felt the most exposed while she was bathing...rightly so, completely nude, soaking in a giant tub of water, all defenses down. "Draco, I am perfectly able to handle this myself." 

"Oh, I insist..." Draco was already peeling off his dress robes, revealing a fresh button-up and slacks underneath. He rolled up his sleeves before he began sorting through the vials of ointment he had laid out on the counter. Hermione felt a flush rise up her throat at Draco's more casual appearance. He turned to her, appraising her with an elegantly raised eyebrow. "Hermione, really, I want to tend to your wounds." He beckoned her closer. 

Hermione took the hint. She removed her ruined robes, soon followed by the rest of her clothing until she was clad in only her undergarments. She stepped towards him as he opened a vial containing a thick, moss-colored cream. Hermione was familiar with it, an ointment that would help sanitize and seal minor cuts in mere seconds. The only negative was the slight sting. But that's how you knew it was working. 

Draco started on her wounds as swiftly and delicately as possible. There weren't many, and they were all relatively shallow. The bruises would take more time to heal. Another ointment would need to be applied after the bath to help with those. As Draco finished with the final gash, a particularly nasty one on her shin, Hermione hissed. Draco's head snapped up immediately, searching her face. 

"It's fine, just a stung a bit. Nothing I can't handle." Hermione smiled in reassurance. 

Draco grinned back and gave her ass a light smack. "Into the tub," he commanded before turning back to recap the vials. Hermione hesitated, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. He turned to tower over her, his breath grazing her ear. "I will carry you into that tub, knickers and all, if I must." 

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, glancing from the tub back to Draco. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let me pamper you a bit." Hermione bit her lip, gazing back at the tub again. It did look incredibly relaxing...and she couldn't exactly recall the last time she had bathed...and Draco did go through all the trouble... 

Hermione swallowed her pride and stripped off the remaining garments. She eased one leg over the lip of the tub, testing the water. It was perfect, not too hot. She sank into the water, exhaling a pleased sigh. She could have sworn she heard Draco chuckle under his breath. But when she turned to him, he was still busy replacing the vials in their carrying case. 

Peeking at him through the bubbles, she watched as he put all back but the one for her bruises. He had really thought of everything this evening. 

For Draco having been such an ungrateful, self-righteous prick when he was in school, he had definitely become quite doting. In particular, to Hermione herself. The longer they have been dating, the more obvious it was becoming. She felt a warmth fill her tummy, and it had nothing to do with the heated water. 

Draco glanced over his shoulder, catching Hermione redhanded in the act of staring blatantly at her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow. "Now, now...you're supposed to be bathing, not ogling the goods." Hermione's cheeks flushed. She scowled, spinning around to sink deeper into the bubbles and, hopefully, hide her reddening flesh. 

"I can wash myself perfectly well without you here." One of Hermione's hands ventured for the soap, snatching the bar off the edge of the tub before Draco threatened to bathe her as well. 

She busied herself with lathering her skin, listening as Draco crossed the tiles. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew full well that he couldn't see anything through the sea of bubbles, but still...it made her squirm self-consciously. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her hair in amusement, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his trousers. 

Hermione huffed and turned away. "And what is so funny?" She called, focusing on scrubbing her legs to remove any sign of dirt from her skin. 

"Your hair is an absolute monstrosity." 

Hermione's mouth gaped open and she shot Draco a glare. "Feel free to leave," she snapped. She took pleasure at the falter in his grin. But he quickly recovered, rolling his eyes. 

"Nonsense. I will simply assist you." Before Hermione could object he had his wand at the ready, levitating each twig and leaf from the depths of her hair. Hermione sighed, knowing she couldn't win this time, she gave in and continued to bathe as he worked. 

It took a surprising amount of time. So long, in fact, that by the time he had finished, Hermione had been done bathing and was nearly lulling off in the warm water. She was jolted awake when long, soapy fingers ran through her curls to scrub her scalp. It was quite relaxing. Lost in the trance of Draco's hands, she didn't even bother to remind him, yet again, that she is quite capable. ...Not like he'd listen. 

When Draco finished cleaning her hair, he rinsed it with warm water conjured from the tip of his wand. He then smoothed back over her curls with a conditioner that smelled of cherry blossoms before charming it into a tight knot at the top of her head. Hermione hummed in appreciation, leaning her head back against the edge of the tub. She listened as Draco shifted, whispering a spell that would cleanse the water of any dirt or debris...a fresh tub. 

Hermione's sleepy eyes shot open when she remembered that Draco originally intended to join her. She looked around frantically, surprised when she found him still at eye level with her, balancing barefoot on his heels next to the tub. He was watching her with a lazy grin, his chin cupped in his palm. Hermione gazed back at him as she felt her pulse quicken. 

Draco was still clothed, his shirt sleeves and trousers rolled up. The first couple buttons of his shirt were undone. Hermione's eyes became transfixed on the revealed flesh. A bead of perspiration rolled down his collarbone and disappeared behind the fabric. She felt absurdly jealous of that droplet, carelessly sliding down his pale skin to somewhere secret. It was as though it was mocking her. Hermione had been so busy with work lately that she hardly saw Draco, let alone spent the night with him. Her eyes flicked back up to Draco's storm grey gaze and heat pooled into her stomach. 

She practically sprang from the tub, splashing water onto the tile as her hand found the hair at the nape of Draco's neck. She tangled her wet fingers into the fine strands, tugging him forward to meet his lips with her own. The kiss was wet and soft. She felt like she hadn't kissed him in ages and she was thirsty for more. 

Draco's hands gripped at the edge of the tub, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She sat up to shift her body position, scooting back towards the other end of the tub. She buried her free hand into the material of Draco's shirt, tugging him with her as she lay back against the opposite edge. 

He was forced to either break the kiss, or join her. It didn't take much convincing. 

Draco crawled over the porcelain edge, draping his body over Hermione's, his lips never leaving her own. Hermione moaned into his mouth when he ground himself down against her. She could feel the strain of his erection through his soaked trousers. Draco gripped the lip of the tub with one hand to avoid slipping, the other cupping under her chin to hold her mouth to his as he sucked and nipped at her tongue and lips. It was overwhelming. 

Hermione's fingers disappeared under the water, seeking out the buttons of Draco's shirt. She made quick work of them, sliding the sleeves down his arms. Her fingers found his trousers next, slipping a couple of times on the metal fasten, but finally getting those also undone. Draco refused to leave her mouth as he bent and twisted to rid himself of the slacks and boxer-briefs. A little wiggling, a minor slip (which caused for Draco's teeth to bump Hermione's lip), and he was free. Hermione's bottom lip felt tender from the collision, but it was soon forgotten when she felt the head of Draco's cock rub against her clit. 

She gasped into his mouth, finally pulling away to take in shallow gulps of air. Hermione's fingers weaved back up into Draco's hair, one hand cupping the back of his neck. Draco opened his eyes to stare down at Hermione with such intensity that it sent a shudder down her spine. She shifted, straightening herself up so that Draco could kneel properly between her legs, her bum resting on his thighs. Draco whispered an incantation. A soft traction bubbled up on the porcelain bottom of the tub, creating a cushion against his knees so they wouldn't slide. 

With one hand still secured on the ledge of the tub, Draco's other hand submerged under the water where it teased down the smooth skin of her inner thigh. He found Hermione's clit and rubbed his thumb against it in firm, quick motions that made her groan sweetly. He shifted his hand and, not once breaking eye contact, he slowly guided himself inside of her, watching as he filled her for the first time in over two weeks. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as she felt him enter her entirely. 

Draco's movements started slow, almost as though he was savoring the sensation. The pastel bubbles shifted and surged around them with each guided thrust. It wasn't until Draco started picking up the pace that they sloshed over the edges of the tub, splattering onto the tile. But Hermione was so far away in this moment, she couldn't have noticed if the damned room were on fire. 

Draco still held her eyes with his own. Every time his hips thrust against her's, she felt his wettened skin smack against her clit. It was perfect. Hermione's eyes became heavy-lidded with desire. Her lips parting to allow her moans to echo out against the walls. She watched Draco's face, his cheeks tinged pink with heat and his usually thin lips swollen from their kisses. The steam from the bath made his hair stick against his forehead messily. The longer strands hugged the sharp edges of his cheekbones. His pupils were blown so wide, she could see herself reflected in them. He looked a lovely wreck. 

Draco's free hand curved against her hip to stabilize her as his thrusts became more shallow and frantic. Hermione cried out, gripping at his biceps as he slammed into her. Draco had always been vocal during sex, but Hermione had never heard him groan her name as much as he was this encounter. His voice was warm and throaty as he practically chanted her name like a spell. 

Hermione's senses were in overdrive. Draco shifted just so, lifting her hips up higher, so that he hit her in the sweetest of places. Hermione practically sobbed as he repeatedly rubbed at her g-spot until she was convulsing and arching in orgasm. Draco buried his face into her neck, wrapping one arm around her back to hug her chest against his own as he thrusted into her several more times. His soft cry was muffled against her throat as he came. 

Hermione gasped in air, tremors of pleasure still surging through her spine. Draco nipped at her neck before he pulled away, coercing another gasp from her lips. He smirked when he met her eyes again. His skin was flushed and his platinum hair was sticking up in odd angles. With any other wizard, it would have been laughable, but with Draco, he looked sexily mused. Of sodding course. He was a bloody sex god. 

Draco's smirk softened into a smile. He leaned back into Hermione, capturing her lips once more. He kissed her gently, caressing her mouth with his own. It made Hermione's heart stutter. 

When Draco broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against her own. One of his palms cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing down her cheek. It caught on one of the healing cuts and Draco leaned back to take in her appearance. Hermione could tell he was assessing her for any further injuries. 

"I told myself I was going to hold back until you were healed...seems my self restraint is lacking." As he spoke, he shifted back to step from the tub. "How are you feeling?" 

Hermione simply stared. Draco in the nude was always a sight...but Draco in the nude, flushed and dripping wet was something else entirely. She hugged her knees to her chest, watching as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He combed his fingers through his hair, forcing the wet bangs out of his face. When she remained silent, he turned to her with an expression of concern, one hand outstretched to help her from the tub. "Hermione, really, are you alright?" 

Hermione blinked. How many times was she going to get lost staring at her boyfriend this evening? She had predicted the staring would have started to wear off after dating for a few months, but she still found herself as captivated as ever. 

"Yes," she blurted out. Then, composing herself, she calmly responded, "Yes, I am perfectly fine...just, a bit tired." She casted a silent cleansing spell on herself before she took his hand, rising slowly from the tub. Her exhaustion was setting in again and her muscles felt like goo after the long soak. 

She stepped onto the tile, surprised to find it dry. Draco must have performed a drying spell when she was busy gawking. Hermione dried herself with a towel before wrapping it around her torso. She turned to find Draco staring at her again. His eyes had been glued to her ass. Amused, Hermione cleared her throat. Draco's eyes snapped to attention and Hermione gave him a Malfoy smirk. Apparently she wasn't the only one still completely enraptured with the other in this relationship. 

Not one to often feel embarrassment, Draco simply returned the smirk and reached out for Hermione's forearm. He gently tugged her along with him to the sink. "Come now, let's get this ointment on your bruises and get you to bed." Draco's finger eased over all the tender spots of Hermione's skin. She could feel the soft tingle of the cream seep into her skin as it began to heal. 

When Draco finished and had capped the vial to be put away, he turned back to appraise Hermione. She swayed sleepily, which did not go overlooked by the tug of his lips into a small, amused smirk. He swept up his wand, casting the counter charm for the spell holding Hermione's hair in place. A quick drying spell left her hair in soft curls against her shoulders. Draco eased a hand into her hair just under her ear, massaging her scalp at the spot. Hermione leaned into him, closing her eyes and listening to the steady thrum of his heart. 

After those two gruelling weeks of work, this evening was precisely what she needed. And it was all thanks to Draco. The only challenge he had now was getting her to bed before she passed out right there in the middle of the sodding bathroom. Although, Hermione was certain Draco would be able to handle that as well.


End file.
